Fiore Wrestling Entertaiment
by Connor Farore
Summary: Tras dejar otra vivienda hecha añicos y otros desastres más, las deudas del gremio se acumulan, hasta que un cierto hombre ofrece pagar todo a cambio de que ellos sean parte de su espectáculo, el entretenimiento deportivo de la lucha libre.


Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

-¡Hacer lo que os parezca lo mejor!- dijo Makarov -¡Este es el camino de los magos de Fairy Tail!- concluyo causando el jolgorio del gremio.

-Emm, Jefe- comento una chica de pelo blanco.

-¿Que pasa Mirajane?- volteo para ver como la empleada agitaba alegremente una carta -No otra vez- miro con pánico aquel sobre, que de por si ya era rutinario recibir un informe del consejo, que a su vez significa que otra vez su retiro tendría que seguir siendo un deseo lejano, pero no era el único que miraba de mala gana aquel papel.

-Por favor que no sea sobre la última misión- rogaba la maga estelar, Lucy Heartfilia.

-¡Que hicieron qué!- la voz de Makarov causo que todo el gremio quedara en silencio otra vez -Lo hicieron... de nuevo- aclaro un poco su garganta y empezó a leer en voz alta -Natsu, tú y tu equipo lo habéis hecho bien, detuvieron a uno de los grupos de asesinos más buscados que amenazaban a una de las familias más antiguas de Fiore, los felicito- Lucy suspiro aliviada, aunque su tranquilidad solo duro un par de segundos -¡Pero tenían que destruir todo lo que es familia tenía en el proceso-.

-Me lo temía-.

-Natsu, atrapaste a los mercenarios en tiempo record, pero incineraste toda una biblioteca que contenía conocimientos arcanos de valor histórico-.

-Oiga el trabajo era atraparlos a ellos, no dijeron nada sobre esos libros- respondió el pelo rosado y bufanda blanca, a lo que Makarov solo ladeo negativamente la cabeza.

-Gray- continuo -hiciste bien en proteger a esas personas, pero congelaste y destruiste más de la mitad de toda la mansión... ¡Además de caminar desnudo enfrente la hijas del dueño!-.

-Tsk, les había pedido ropa pero no quisieron prestármela- dijo el mago de hielo.

-Y Erza, agradezco que intentes de detener a Natsu y Gray en serio, ¡Pero barriste con todo el cementerio de esa famila por querer detenerlos! ¡Dicen que tienen miedo de que sus ancestros salgan de los ataúdes porque quedaron todos abiertos, esparcidos por el patio y algunos quedaron sin siquiera el ataúd!- el líder de Fairy Tail suspiro -Y los demás, porque... ¡No pueden hacer sus trabajos sin causar daños estructurales, daño físico o traumas psicológicos a las personas!, las deudas que ahora traen son descomunales, a este paso ni mis nietos podrán disfrutar de sus retiros-.

-Veo que está en problemas amigo- comento con una sonrisa un enano rechoncho con un gran mostacho desde una de las mesas del gremio.

-¿Usted quién es?- comento Natsu.

-Déjenme presentarme- dijo entregando una tarjeta al Dragon Slayer -Mi nombre es Vladimir y soy el dueño de la MWE-.

-¿MWE?- dijo Gajell.

-La Magic Wresteling Entertaiment- dijo orgulloso.

-¿Y se puede como entro aquí sin que nadie se diera cuenta?- dijo Makarov con cara de pocos amigos.

-Dejaron la ventana abierta- comento Vladimir señalando aquella ventana.

-¿Y que se supone que hace su MWE?-.

-Somos una empresa famosa de lucha libre de toda la región, alguna vez tuvieron que haber oído de nosotros-.

-No- fue la respuesta cortante de todos, Vladimir solo atino murmurar algo incomprensible para todos.

-Como sea... déjenme decirles que nuestro espectáculo es el más visto, tanto por adultos como por niños, toda la familia puede disfrutar de la mejor lucha de todas- comento, su mirada analizo a cada integrante de Fairy Tail mientras caminaba -Ahora estamos ubicados en Magnolia, pero no todo es alegría para mí y mis empleados, algunos están lesionados y otros enfermos así que no podemos entregarles alegría y entrenamiento a las familias que van a vernos-.

-Qué clase de entretenimiento puede ser ver personas golpeándose hasta romperse los huesos- comento Levy, Wendy asintió al comentario de su amiga.

-Eh oído de la reputación de su Gremio de destruir y arrasar con todo lo que tienen a su paso, por eso me interesaría contratarlos para que luchen hasta que mis principales estrellas se recuperen-.

-No somos esa clases de personas- dijo Makarov, pero para su mala fortuna una ebria y molesta Kana lanzo un barril de cerveza que fue a terminar en la cabeza de Natsu.

-¡Esa clase de violencia sin sentido es la que busco!- dijo Vlad sonriendo -¡Que me dicen amigos, les pagare por todas sus luchas si atraen a la mayor cantidad de gente, podrán comprar todo lo que quieran!- corrió al lado de un Makarov antes de que respondiera con una negativa -Y pagare cada una de las deudas de este gremio y una ligera parte de las ganancias para que usted disfrute de su jubilación-.

-Es un trato- dijo Makarov -Todos tendrán que participar para pagar todos los daños que han provocado-.

-Pero si yo no hice nada- dijo Lucy tristemente.

-Tranquila Lucy, tal vez cuando paguen podrás pagar todas tus rentas- dijo Levy tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Además para que vean que soy un tipo amable- continuo el dueño -Que tal si les doy la oportunidad de participar en una lucha de parejas contra alguno de mis empleados para que vean que no hay ningún riesgo- concluyo, al oír las palabras pareja los ojos de Juvia se iluminaron.

-¡De ser así yo me ofrezco con Gray-sama!-.

-A que viene todo esto, yo ni siquiera quiero participar- respondió Gray.

-Jojo lo siento mi joven dama pero no me refería a esa clase de parejas- comento Vladimir para decepción de Juvia -Dos chicos, que estén listos para sobrevivir a la lucha de mesas-.

-¿Lucha de mesas?- dijo Natsu.

-Veo que tu eres un joven con mucha energía para pelear, que me dices chico, lo único que tienes que hacer es destrozar con tu oponente una mesa y ganaran así de simple y además- se acerco a Natsu - es sin ningún tipo de regla, así que puedes infringir toda la violencia desmedida que quieras-.

-¡Me apunto! ¡Qué dices Gray!-.

-Olvídalo cerebro de carbón-.

-Sabia que eras un gallina-

-Ok tu lo quisiste me apunto-.

-Muy bien vayan pueden entrar gratis, estamos en una plaza cercana, es una gran carpa así que no pueden perderse-.

Más tarde ese mismo día.

-Wow sí que es una gran carpa- dijo Wendy mirando el gigantesco pedazo de lona que se alzaba en el lugar-.

-Mis amigos de Fairy Tail vengan pasen- dijo Vladimir mientras era acompañado por un gigantesco hombre -O no se preocupen de él, Laurent es el guardia de la carpa el se asegurara de que nadie los moleste, entrometa o trate de abusar de las chicas-.

-Al menos tienen seguridad- pensó Lucy.

-Como podrán ver- dijo el dueño apuntando a otra carpa un poco más pequeña que la principal -Hay encontraran un pequeño comedor donde podrán comer todo lo que quieran, también un pequeño gimnasio para entrenar y también un salón de masajes para que puedan descansar de sus peleas, además recibirán todas la atenciones medicas si se enferman o lesionan-.

-Si que cuidan a sus luchadores- dijo Makarov.

-Somos una gran familia, nos preocupamos uno de los otros y jamás permitiríamos que alguien saliera herido de muerte- dijo Vlad con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y donde están Natsu y Gray?- pregunto Lucy.

-Damas y caballeros bienvenidos- se oyó la voz de una mujer desde la carpa principal.

-¡Ya va a empezar el show!- dijo Vladimir -¡Sus amigos lucharan ahora así que pasen y disfruten!- concluyo retirándose, todos se dirigieron a la carpa para ver como quizás todo quedaría reducido a polvo y escombros. Aun así, fue una sorpresa ver que la carpa estaba repleta de gente, abuelos, padres y niños que miraban al ring que estaba en el centro, donde justo estaban los dos integrantes del gremio.

-¡Con ustedes el siguiente combate es una lucha de mesas!- comento Mirajane -¡El equipo que rompa con cada uno de sus oponentes una mesa ganara la pelea!, no hay reglas y tampoco descalificación... Y con ustedes, presentando primero, parte del gremio de la ciudad Fairy Tail ¡Natsu y Gray!- comento emocionada causando el furor de los aficionados.

-Lo ves Gray no es tan malo, podemos hacer trisas a unos tipos cualquieras, la gente se emociona y no hay que preocuparse de los daños ni nada-.

-Quizás tengas razón- respondió Gray.

-¡Y sus oponentes! ¡Desde los rincones más oscuros y peligrosos de Magnolia, Bubba y Z-Von, los favoritos los Deadly Boyz!- al terminar la presentación dos hombres, uno moreno clavo y otro grande, algo gordo y macizo entraron desde una de las entradas de la carpa con mirada asesina.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo preocupada Lucy.

-Tranquila Lucy son Gray y Natsu después de todo, ellos romperán las mesas y mas con ellos- dijo Levy.

-Yo veo a Salamander bien muerto- respondió Gajeel.

-No se ven tan rudos- dijo Gray generando hielo.

-¡Que esperan! ¡Les patearemos el...- Natsu como Gray fueron golpeados brutalmente con sillas por sus oponentes dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo.

-¡De donde salieron esas sillas!- comento Lucy -¡No que era una lucha de mesas!-.

-Señorita tal vez tuvo que oír que no hay reglas- dijo Vladimir sonriente -Todo es legal y bonito-.

-Erza creo que deberíamos hacer algo-.

-Tranquila estarán bien, además...- dijo la Titania con una mirada decidida -debo admitir que este deporte me está agradando-.

-¡Perdimos a Erza!-.

-Auch mi cabeza- comentaba Natsu mareado por el golpe, aunque volvió a la realidad cuando sintió el pie de Bubba en su torso, el dragon slayer trato de zafarse pero el pie se volvió de roca solida -Son magos también- dijo, Bubba tomo sus tobillos y separándolos abriendo sus piernas, mientras que Z-Von subio a uno de los esquineros del ring.

-¡Wassup!- grito desquiciadamente, mientras que la cabeza de su compañero también se volvió de roca, salto y fuertemente golpeo con su cráneo en la entrepierna de Salamander.

-¡Auch!- grito la gente mientras la mayoría de los hombres del gremio instintivamente esa parte delicada de la anatomía del hombre.

-¡Z-von!- dijo Bubba empujando a su compañero que lo miro animadamente -¡Trae las mesas!- comento, ambos bajaron del cuadrilátero, sacaron dos mesas que estaban debajo de él y las subieron al ring, la gente ovacionaba lo extremo de la lucha -Terminemos esto-, colocaron una mesa cerca de una de las equinas del ring, Bubba se sentó en la parte superior de la equina, mientras que Z-von levanto a un inconsciente Gray, dejándolo sobre los hombros de su compañero.

-Esto pinta mal para los novatos- dijo Mirajane. Bubba hizo impactar la espalda de Gray contra la mesa rompiéndola en pedazos -¡Y ahí está el primer eliminado falta uno más!- comento despreocupada mientras otra mesa era armada en el centro del ring.

-Duele... mucho- agonizaba Natsu en la lona, pero otra vez despertó de su trance agónico, al ser levantado por Z-Von.

-¡Oh parece que los Deadly Boyz terminaran la lucha con su movimiento definitivo!-.

Z-von tomo por las piernas de Natsu y lo alzo sobre él, mientras Bubba agarro el cuello del Dragon Slayer dejándose ambos caer y rematándolo contra la mesa.

-¡Hay esta el Deadly Death Drop! ¡Los ganadores y aun invictos en este tipo de lucha los Deadly Boyz!-.

-No... siento... la e-espalda- comento Gray mientras Natsu aun seguía inconsciente del golpe recibido.

-Lo ven- dijo Vladimir -totalmente inofensivo-.

-L-Luce doloroso- comento Wendy.

-Nosotros no servimos para esto, nos vamos- dijeron al unisono Jet y Droy, poco a poco intentando escapar del lugar.

-Podre pagar la renta... ¡Pero dudo que sobreviva aquí!-.

* * *

Escribí esto porque un amigo me lo sugirió, opiniones o criticas (no destructivas) son aceptadas.

See-ya


End file.
